The Golden Child
by Pangwan
Summary: What if Jack was Sandy's son? Might be a story, might be one-shots.
1. The Meeting

No one knew because no ever asked. Jack Frost is Sandy's son. Well, adopted son. Sandy meet him a few days after Jack fell through the ice. He was headed to the North Pole to help North with a sugar-high elf when he spotted him. Jack was sitting on the ice, legs crossed, and a Shepherd hook in hand. He was idly making circles with a finger on ice while he watched the people around him.

He had to be about 14, 15 at most. There were adults skating on the ice and seeing how none of them seem to pay any mind that the boy was there, Sandy guessed that he was an spirit, a new one at that. He was proved right when a couple had skated through him.

The lack of reaction from the boy also made Sandy think that he already realized he couldn't be seen.

Seeing that there were only adults on the ice, Sandy drifted down, still careful just encase a child desired to come out. _"North can handle things for now. It's just one elf, he'll be alright." _Sandy hummed a silent agreement to himself.

Sandy landed softly behind the boy and tapped his shoulder, bringing him out of his musing. The boy, as expected, jumped and quickly turned around to face him.

Now that sandy was up close, he could see his features better.

The young boy had deathly pale skin that simmered just barley, like an icicle reflecting off the morning sun. His hair snow white, it would have been a blinding white if it weren't for a slightly darker undertone. For his clothes, he had on brown pants that stops just above his ankles and a white sweatshirt.

"Um.." The boy said. His eyes, ocean blue, look at Sandy with confusion.

Sandy straightened up and gave the boy a smile partnered with a wave. The boy's eyes grew.

_"Owl."_ Sandy thought.

"Wait..you can see me?" Sandy nodded. The boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're not one of those summer sprites are you?" Sandy lifted a brow then shook his head.

"But how are you made of sand then?" The boy said, clearly not believing in Sandy. Sandy pointed to himself then made the symbol for man above his head.

"Erm..you..man?" Sandy shook his head and tried once more. "You..boy? I have no clue what you're trying to say." Sandy huffed and held up a finger telling him to wait. After some time, Sandy got an idea.

Sandy put one of his hands on the boy's forehead. The boy opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but then a glow from above made him close his mouth.

"Can you hear me?"


	2. A New Life

**Author's note at the end thx!**

* * *

"Can you hear me?"

The boy jumped from the sudden voice that entered his mind.

"Calm down it's fine," Sandy reassured, "It's just me."

"W-Who?" The boy looked around. Seeing that everyone was still on the ice and not acknowledging him, he turned to the only person who seemed to know of his existence. "You?"

Sandy nodded while moving his hand.

"Wha? I can hear you now, how come?" He said confused, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"I have connected our minds in a way that you can hear me." The boy made a look. "It's like if you were talking to someone in a dream." Sandy continued.

The boy made another face. "How does that even work? I'm awake." Sandy shrugged.

"Anyway, as I was trying saying earlier, my name's Sanderson, Sandy if you will."

Blue eyes lit up in recognition. "You're the Sandman!"

"The one and only." Sandy laughed. It didn't surprise him that the boy knew him, everyone did. His job is to sent dreams to everyone in the world, this included spirits too.

The boy suddenly jumped, grabbed his staff, and stood up, a smile plastered on his face.

_"Wow, Tooth would be having a fit right now." _Sandy sightly thought.

"Wow this is so cool! I'm meeting the Sandman in person!" He whooped and flew up into the sky and did an 360. He continued flying for awhile before he landed softly back down on the ice, blue in the cheeks.

"Ah, sorry about that," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Got a little excited." He admitted.

Sandy just smiled and waved a hand, calmly dismissing the matter. "It's fine."

"Jack" The boy suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"The name's Jack, Jack Frost." Jack said casually swinging his staff on a shoulder.

Sandy hummed,_ "Jack Frost, huh?" _

He glanced at the boy who was distracted by something elsewhere. Sandy could tell this boy, Jack, was special. He had this aura around him that Sandy couldn't quite put his finger on, it felt familiar. He haven't felt it since the Dark Ages, odd. Jack's personality however, seemed to cancel out that aura and replace it with a childlike one filled with wonder and excitement. Sandy had not known of Jack until just ten minutes ago but he could tell that he would make a very fun play mate. Goofing off, taking naps, talking about the latest trends in the spirit world, pulling pranks, he could name many things.

"There coming out now." Jack said, bringing Sandy out of his musing.

A question mark formed and Jack pointed to where he was looking at earlier. "The kids," He said. "Looks like they decided to come out and play."

Sandy turned and sure enough, a group of kids along with some adults, were heading towards them. He sighed, it was about time for him to leave anyway, North had probably given up on trying to calm the elf and ended up calling the yetis to do it since he didn't show up.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." Jack said looking a bit dejected. "It's was nice talking to you. Maybe i'll see you some other day, or night." Jack smiled.

"Want to come with me?"

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly looked to the shorter man, blue eyes looked with hope, confusion, and disbelief.

"W-What?"

"Would you like to come with me? I'm sure my friend wouldn't mind if I brought someone."

"Are you sure?" Jack said. "You're a really busy guy and I don't want to be a bother."

"Yes i'm sure." Sandy said, stared to float up. "Now hurry if you want to come along. The kids are near the bank."

Jack looked back and fourth between Sandy and the kids before smiling. "I would love to come."

Jack floated up beside Sandy as he started to lead the way.

Sandy glanced back towards Jack with a mischievous grin. "Race you there!" Sandy yelled suddenly, giving Jack no warning and a slight headache before dashing off.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "No fair! I don't even know where we're going!" He puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

A laugh from Sandy was all he got as a response and soon Jack was smiling as well. He had hoped for days that someone would see him and someone finally did. He laughed and shot after the Sandman, headed straight towards a new life.

"Hey, wait up!"

Off he goes.

* * *

***Phew* Thanks for reading! I just wanted to say Thank you for all the support you guys have gave me! This is my first story and I will try my best to write it! I will try to upload once a month! With that being said, I say Thank you one last time and have have a nice day! **


	3. Cookies

**I just realized I haven't watched RoTG in a while so, please forgive me if anyone is Out of Character.**

* * *

They arrived at the Pole no more than ten minutes later with Sandy arriving first and Jack second. Sandy turned around and faced Jack with a smug look in his face. He formed a trophy, grabbed it, and started bowing to a non-existent crowd, a fake tear in his eye. Jack rolled his eyes at the over dramatic scene.

"I would like to thank MiM for this wonderful opportunity and believing in me when no once else did." He began, wiping his tear.

Jack crossed his arms. "You cheated." Sandy gasped and held a hand to his chest, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You threw your stupid sand at me." He huffed, wiping grains of sand off his pants. "I nearly fell out the sky, that has to be against some type of rule."

"All's fair in love and war." Sandy said while dissolving the trophy then headed his way towards the large building. Jack glared lightly at the retreating figure before sighing and following along.

"What is this place anyway?" Jack asked. "I wouldn't think someone would like to live up here. Your friend must be a yeti or something."

Sandy laughed lightly as they both landed on a large balcony. He opened the door and was met with total, utter, chaos. Machines that were supposed to be wrapping presents were being used as a shield, cardboard tubing were being used at weapons, paint was splattered against the wall, toys were everywhere, elves were everywhere, yetis were everywhere, North was...wait. Where's North?

"Sandy! There you are!" North booming voice came from behind one of the Machines. Leaving his hiding spot, he headed towards the duo, dodging projectiles along the way. Sandy raised a brow and extended a palm to the entirely of the room, North sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"It was fine when there was just one but now they have an army!" He threw his hands up then crossed his arms. "The others must have also got into the cookies, that or the first one deliberately gave them out. I had to call the yeti's to help me out."

Looking back at the chaos, the yetis were lined up in rows with pots on their heads and weapons ranging from ladles, to cardboard tubing, to bare hands. Opposite from them were the elves, also lined up. They had no protective gear but their weapon of choice ranged from forks, to shards of an ice sculpture, and...each other? Huh.

"Anyways," Said North to gain the attention back to him. "Can you help me out? I've tried everything!" Sandy looked back at the situation once more before giving a nod. North sighed in relief before stepping back to let Sandy do his thing. He formed a ball of dream sand with one hand and with the other, stuck up a thumb, using it as a sight. He aimed it at one of the elves then threw the ball, making it bounce off its head and onto another, forming a chain reaction.

"So," A sudden voice said. "This whole mess started with some cookies?" North turned around and met a nervous boy looking at him with amusement.

North didn't know what to say. Who was this kid? How did he get here? Did Sandy know him? Where were his shoes? What's up with the stick? Did I remember to turn the oven off? Wait, what? North blinked.

"Um..yeah." Was all he could say.

"Wow." Was the reply. " How did you manage to do that?"

"Let's just say sugar and elves don't exactly go together." North laughed.

"Elves? Is that who those little guys are?"

"What?"

They stared at each other for many awkward moments to long before the sound of a bell broke through the air. They turned and were faced with an annoyed Sandman, elf in hand.

"Sandy!" You are finished, no?"

Sandy dropped the elf in a huff but nodded. He pointed a thumb to the heap and made a picture of a group of elves being lassoed my North.

"Yes, yes, I know I need to control them better." North said, waving him off. "Now I must get started cleaning up the place. I'll get the elves to do it as punishment." He winked and strode off.

"Who was that and why couldn't he hear you?" Sandy heard Jack say.

"His name's Nicholas, most just call him North." Sandy replied turning to Jack who was now in a crouch position.

"As for why he can't hear me, do you remember earlier when you also couldn't hear me?" Jack nodded.

"If I want them to hear me I'll just do what I did you you."

Jack hummed and sat down, legs crossed, head in hand, staff in lap. "Wouldn't it be easier if you that to everyone else."

"Yes, but, not everyone is capable of doing so." Sandy stated.

Jack looked at him confused.

"With some beings, the mind can't-" Jack cut him off. "No don't tell me! I already know it's going to be long and boring and that's no fun!" he threw his hands up and fell on his back. While laying there, he wondered, _" I wonder can Sandy hear my thoughts as well."_

"Yes I can,"Sandy said. "But only if you allow me." Surprised, Jack shot up.

"Ow!" He said holding his head.

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked, worry in his voice."Yeah I'm fine." Jack responded, bringing his hand down. "Just got up too fast."

"Alright just be careful next time." Jack scoffed and stood up. "Okay dad_._" he teased. Sandy just shook his head and headed towards the balcony.

"Where are we going now?" Jack asked catching up to him.

"Tooth's place." Sandy said, forming a sand plane and hopping in.

"Another friend?" Sandy nodded. "Hopefully this Tooth friend of yours isn't as weird as this one. He dresses up as Santa Clause for Moon's sake." Jack said as they took to the skies once more.

"What if I told you," Sandy started, "That _is_ Santa Clause."

Blue eyes widened. "So when he was talking about the elves and yetis..." He trailed off.

"Those are his helpers." Sandy finished for him.

"And those machines are..."

"They help wrap the presents."

"So we were in..."

"Santa's Workshop." Sandy smiled.

"What!" Jack yelled. He wasn't mad just shocked. "Sanddyy~" He whined. "Why didn't you tell me we where at Santa's Workshop?"

Sandy shrugged. "I was a little busy, remember?"

"But-"

"No buts." He stated firmly.

Jack huffed. "You're no fun."

Sandy rolled his eyes at the boy and continued their journey to Tooth's Palace.

* * *

**Here you guys go, Chapter 3 done!**


End file.
